Rewritten Recall
by Jenn11
Summary: A few scenes from S5 Ep Totalled Recall rewritten to be TranceDylan instead of DoyleDylan.


Title: Rewritten Recall

Author: Jenn

Summary: A few scenes from the 5th Season Ep "Totaled Recall" rewritten with a Dylan/Trance angle. . . For those who haven't seen the ep. . . There is an accident and Dylan is hurt. He thinks he's dreaming/hallucinating but a guy named Elysian is in all the hallucinations and eventually (in the scene I have skipped) he tells Dylan that his mind is drifting from one reality to another to another, different possible futures he could have had. But if he keeps doing that he'll never get back to his own reality in Seefra. . . In the show the scenes I've rewritten are with him and Doyle, not him and Trance. He realizes he has feelings for her  Not that I don't like Doyle, I do, but. . . Not with Dylan. Some of the lines I have Trance say are just what Doyle said, but some are different. The last scene with Doyle is word-for-word what it was in the show. I'm just adding Dylan's thoughts and emotions.

Disclaimer: A lot of the lines are from the Ep "Totaled Recall" I do not claim to have written them. No copy write infringement is intended. This is strictly for entertainment value, and I'm not making any $$$ from it. . .

Okay. . . .On with the story. . .

Rewritten Recall

1"Look, Telemachus," Dylan began, looking around the hallway.

"Who the hell's Telemecus? Not a bad name though. Think I'll give it to one of my grandkids. But for now we'll just stick with Gaheris," Rhade said, taking Dylan's arm for a second to lead him down the hallway.

"Gaheris? Commonwealth?" Dylan said, almost to himself, his tone half confused, half disbelieving. Still looking around, he followed Rhade.

"Strong as ever, thanks to us," Rhade replied. "Let's go get a drink. Tell me about those crazy dreams you had. Besides, you have to go meet Sara."

"Sara?"

"You're wife."

Raising his hand Dylan saw the wedding ring on his finger. "My wife," he almost whispered, disbelieving.

Dylan was still a step behind Rhade they walked through the door of Dylan's quarters.

"How long were we gone?"

"A year and a half. Which explains all the hair," Rhade answered, with a small gesture at his long hair. "I forgot to tell them to cut mine like they did yours. It's unfitting for a man of my rank. I almost look like one of those wretched Kodiak Pride," Rhade complained as he began to pour himself a drink. He seemed to feel more at home in Dylan's quarters than Dylan himself, who was still looking around. "May they rest in peace," he added as he poured a second drink.

"To a Commonwealth so strong this is practically a desk job," Rhade said as he held one of the glasses he'd poured out to Dylan.

Dylan took the glass, but was still uncertain, and Rhade knew him well enough to see that. "What's wrong?"

"This all feels so great. Guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," he confessed to his best friend.

"There is no other shoe," Rhade informed him, looking amused. "To the Commonwealth," he proposed again, lifting his glass.

Finally allowing himself to relax a slight smile played on Dylan's lips. "To the Commonwealth. And to all those things I've missed the most," he added, deciding that even if this was a hallucination he'd try to enjoy it while he could.

Rhade grinned as their glasses hit softly before they drank.

Lowering his glass Dylan heard the door behind him open, and froze. Rhade, seeing who was at the door, gestured toward the door, and the person entering. "Speak of the Devil. . . if she looked like an Angel."

Turning around Dylan was shocked to see Trance standing in the doorway. His decision to just enjoy this hallucination went out the window, at seeing her instead of Sara. Something was wrong. And yet a part of him said that it didn't feel wrong to have Trance as his wife. She wore a cream colored dress, and looked stunning.

Seeing her husband, a smile lit her face. "Dylan. Welcome home," she greeted, moving gracefully towards him. Her arms wrapped around him in a hug, and he instinctively returned the embrace.

But after a moment he gently held her slightly away, and looked into her face. "Trance?"

The joy on her face was replaced by confusion. And behind Dylan, Rhade's face showed the same confusion, and his eyes narrowed.

"Trance?" she echoed, making it a question, just as he had.

Rhade stepped forward. "Uh, his head's still a little mixed up from the wipe," he explained, moving to stand beside her, facing Dylan. "This is your lovely better half, Sara. Remember?" For a moment he looked at Trance, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I would if I were you," he added, looking back at Dylan.

Dylan tried to laugh it off, but couldn't, and stepped away. "Where am I? Come on. Tell me! Where the Hell am I? Alright, whoever's controlling this nightmare I want it to end right now," he declared, looking around again.

Trance stepped towards him. "You're home. With me. And is being with me, and our children really a nightmare?" She tried to hide the pain she felt, but it showed in her eyes, and was an undercurrent in her voice.

Unable to stand the pain in her eyes Dylan looked away. His eyes focused on a small picture. It was the picture he had in his quarters, the one of him and Sara. But instead of Sara, Trance was beside him.

Trance and Rhade both watched as Dylan went to the table and picked up the photo. He stared at it, amazed that it could be so much the same, and yet so different. And he and Trance looked so happy in the picture. Looked as if . . .they belonged together and were meant to be together, he realized.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Rhade said, when Dylan looked over at them.

"Thank you, Rhade," Trance said.

As Rhade walked to the door Dylan put the picture down and walked to Trance.

"You really don't remember me?" she asked.

"I remember you. But I remember you as somebody else."

"I was somebody else. But then I met you. And now I am your wife. The mother of your two sons."

Unable to stand the pain he saw in her eyes he walked around her, so that his back was facing her. "I can't explain this. Usually you're the one who explains these mysterious things to me." A possible explanation suddenly presented itself to him. These hallucinations he was having might not be hallucinations. They could be alternate realities. Different possible futures. And this, his life with Sara, was the possible future he would have had if the Commonwealth had never fallen.

His thought was interrupted when Trance stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me," she quietly requested, and then dropped her hand back to her side as he turned to face her. "Do you love me or not?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. Or whether he would truly be answering Sara or Trance. "I don't know. I really don't. I can't be sure where I am. When I am. And I feel like any minute it's all going to come crashing down and end." And in this reality that scared him. The other realities he'd been happy to escape, but this one he wanted to stay in. He wanted to find out the answer to her question. It tore him apart to know that this one would end, just like the others.

"It doesn't have to," she assured him. "We have a family, a home. The Commonwealth is safe. The only question left is do you love me?"

SKIP SCENE WITH ELYSIAN

"So all of this is real?" He asked Trance. He trusted her answer more than he did Elysian's, even if she wasn't actually Trance in this reality.

"Yes. This is real. This is reality, Dylan. And you can have it all if you want it," she promised him. "You just have to choose," she told him, sounding more like Trance, than Sara. Somehow that reassured him. And he realized that despite the name she used, he was dealing with Trance, not Sara. And that knowledge gave him at least part of the answer. Or rather, told him who was asking the question. Did he love her? Did he love Trance?

"People are going to die. I can't just abandon them," he told her, forcing his mind back to the people of Seefra. He couldn't let them die just to find his own answers and happiness.

Trance let out a sigh and the sadness returned to her eyes. "I know. If you could, you wouldn't be the man I love. But who is going to die, Dylan? I don't understand. The Commonwealth has never been stronger. Are you sure people are in danger? That you can't stay here with me?"

"I wish I could. I like this. . . It's worlds apart from the life I have right now. But. . ."

Trance didn't want or need an explanation. It didn't matter. Only one thing mattered. "Do you love me? Yes or no?"

Looking into her eyes Dylan finally knew his answer. Her eyes clearly showed the love she felt for him, and he realized it mirrored the love he felt for her. He stepped toward her and brought his hands to her cheeks. "Yes. But I can't stay," he told her, lowering his hands to rest on her shoulders.

He might not have this future with Trance, but he still had a change to build a future with Trance in his own reality, if he could find his way back. And he had the people on Seefra to save. The Commonwealth here was secure and didn't need him. Seefra did. She'd told him all he had to do was choose, and he'd made his choice. He would return to his own reality.

Alarms blared and almost drowned out the sound of the door opening. Rhade rushed through the open door. "We have trouble," he announced as the door slid shut behind him.

SKIP TO FINAL SCENE IN DYLAN'S QUARTERS

Lying on his couch Dylan stared at the picture. It once again showed him and Sara, but no longer held the same power over his heart that it had in the past. Sara had been his first love, and would always hold a place in his heart. But she no longer held his whole heart. Without even realizing it he'd given his heart to Trance. Sara was his past. It was time to finally let his past go and look to his future. A future with Trance.

As the door to his quarter's slid open Dylan put the photo away. Doyle walked towards him carrying a tray of food. "Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she returned as she set the tray in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I understand you had quit a psychedelic experience," she added as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"It was just some crazy dreams," he lied. "Thanks for the tea," he added, taking a sip.

"Trance says dreams can sometimes be more. Part of you traveling. Even if they were just dreams I envy you. I used to have dreams. Nightmares, really. They just turned out to be. . ."

"Rommie's core memory fragments trying to surface," he finished.

"Yes. One I accepted them, no more dreams. I read once that humans find out a lot about themselves from their dreams. About how they feel. Did you learn anything about your feelings?"

"No. Not at all," he again lied to her.

A moment later she left the room, and he was alone with his thoughts. He knew he'd never had been able to lie to Trance. And not just because she always knew when people lied. He'd never been able to lie to anyone he loved.

And he'd learned a great deal about his feelings. In the prison cell he'd learned that he cared about Doyle. But back in the Commonwealth he'd learned that he loved Trance. Comparing his feelings for Doyle to his feelings for Trance would be like comparing a summer breeze to a hurricane. The summer breeze was safer, but Dylan had never been one to play it safe.

Taking another sip of tea he decided that once he was feeling better he'd have to have a long talk with Trance.

THE END

PS: THANKS to anyone who reads and reviews this story! For those reading "Memories of Love" I should post the next chapter of it Monday or Tuesday of next week. . .


End file.
